Someone Died Tonight
by TheDarkWolf22
Summary: She knew someone was going to die tonight, the familiar sensation had started twisting its way into her stomach. The feeling that made her want to scream. With that sensation clawing at her insides she knew it was only a matter of time before the feeling ripped through her and she scream. Set in S5E10 Lydia wasn't hurt only confined and Stiles choice was between Lydia and Scott


**Hey Guys, so I just had this thought and it progressed into this.**

 **So Stiles Dad wasn't hurt, but Theo did give him the choice between Lydia and Scott. He chose Lydia. I hope this story is ok.**

* * *

She knew someone was going to die tonight, the familiar sensation had started twisting its way into her stomach. The feeling that made her want to scream. With that sensation clawing at her insides she knew it was only a matter of time before the feeling ripped through her and she screamed. And the name of her lips would be Hayden. Lydia could feel Hayden slipping away from this world and Lydia couldn't do a single thing to stop it.

Theo had come up behind her telling her someone was going to die tonight and she needed to stay out of his way. He said he didn't want to hurt her, but she was too dangerous to be free. Theo grabbed her with an iron strong grip pulling her against her will. She had struggled against him but he was too strong. He dragged her away keeping that iron grip on her until they were in a stone room. He had left her there to feel people around her dying.

She should have trusted Stiles, should have taken him more seriously. Understood it was more than just jealousy. Because Theo had done this, everything, torn Scott's pack apart. Now Hayden was dying and Lydia felt Hayden's loneliness projecting like waves to Lydia. Someone else was in pain, but Lydia couldn't tell who it was, Hayden's pain was interfering. She knew they were close to her, they were lost and had given up hope. A loud bang broke her from her trance. She jumped when it came again and again until the door broke open. Stiles came charging in, Lydia didn't wait for questions or answers she only grabbed his hand and ran out, she headed in the direction Hayden was. She made it to the hospital before the sensation in her stomach snapped through her whole body making her scream. Like a banshee. She screamed Hayden's name before falling in a heap on the cold pavement. Stiles helped her up and lead her onwards to where Hayden's body would be.

They found Liam on the ground holding Hayden's body close to him. She felt the air go stiff around her everything slowed down as she felt the other person's pain, it was so much more powerful now Hayden was gone, she zoned into the pain, it wasn't just physical, it was emotional and psychological pain, they were suffering. She felt the same snapping feeling in her stomach that made her scream again, and this time it was the one name she never thought she would ever scream. Scott's name, and she screamed like she screamed Hayden's name, like Allison's, then everything sped up to normal speed as Scott's pain stopped, and she realised what had just happened.

She looked up shaking, both Liam's and Stiles eyes were on her, they made her shake even more, they had disbelief on their faces. They didn't believe she screamed the right name.

'What, what did you just say Lydia?' Stiles asked, he was shaking too. She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth, it felt like she was going to spill her lunch all over the ground and closed it again.

'no, no there must be a mistake, if he was dead, I, I would have his power.' Liam couldn't meet their eyes only looking just past Hayden's body who was still in Liam's arms.

'What do you mean?' Lydia asked

'I tried to kill him, the super moon, if he died I would have his power, I was angry I wanted him dead, because he wouldn't save Hayden, he didn't understand what it felt like to lose someone you love.' Liam told them, crying all over again

'See Lydia, Scott's fine, he couldn't have died, being the true alpha and all.' Stiles threw out there, he was in denial. They both were. Maybe they just didn't care. She thought back to when Theo grabbed her, he told her, she needed to stay out if his way. He killed Scott. She couldn't believe Stiles and Liam were acting like this. Scott, he, he had died thinking he lost everyone he cared about, he was ready to die, but he hadn't lost her.

'I, I can't believe both of you. I am going to go look for Scott's body, I will see you guys in hell.' She spun on her heel, she walked a few strides before she stopped and turned back around. 'Liam, his first love, Allison died in his arms, Hayden wouldn't have survived the bite, he never gave up hope trying to save her. Once Stiles, you never doubted my power, I have never been wrong about this.' She stopped she wanted to tell them he died believing he lost everyone. But she couldn't, but she did let her tears fall down her face as she walked away. She walked past Jordan without looking at him, he was going to take Hayden's body. Lydia had only one mission now. Find Scott's body.

Lydia let herself be guided to where she needed to be. She walked into the library before she stopped and realised where she was. There had been a fight, a huge fight, but there was no body, only blood. She went to Scott's house, maybe someone had been with Scott when he died. She knocked on the door, Mason was heading out as she entered. He looked like he had been crying. She walked up the stairs, down the hall to Scott's room. She pushed open the door and broke down crying when she saw Scott, alive. But barely.

'I felt you, your pain and I felt you die' Lydia cried, she felt arms rap around her lifting her up off the ground and guided her to the bed where she sat down. Then Scott hugged her as she cried. She didn't notice Malissa leaving 'you were ready to die, you did die.' She cried.

'I know' he whispered 'but I am here, by some miracle, I did die, but I am alive. Its ok.' He whispered and she only cried harder.

'Mason' she asked

'he's gone to check on Liam, he was there, he stayed with my body until my mum came. I was dead for 15 minutes.'

'I was with Stiles and Liam, they were there when I screamed and still they didn't believe me' she looked at the blood stain on his shirt

'good, they can't know' Scott replied that stopped her crying she looked up at Scott's face to see if he was being serious. He was.

'What?' she asked

'They can't know, with Theo, Stiles and Hayden, Theo twisted his way into everyone's life's they suffered enough.' Scott replied tiredly,

'sleep Scott, heal, we will talk about this in the morning.' She told him kindly, he nodded lying down, his face crumpled up in pain. She shut the door and walked down the stairs.

'He asked you not to say anything didn't he?' Malissa asked her, Lydia nodded

'I don't get it.' Lydia shook her head

'Think about it, he lost everyone, he doesn't want people to come back to him because they pity him, if he puts the pack together, he will want to do it because they are a pack again, not because he died, I also think dying did something to him, I don't know what it is though.' Malissa looked down

'I know what you mean, something has changed, I can't feel him anymore. I didn't know he wasn't dead, I think something snapped, and he never lost me' Lydia looked up at the roof

'I have to go back to work, but could you please stay here, I think you are all he has.' Malissa asked

'yes' Lydia told her, Lydia didn't even have a single thought of leaving him

'you can sleep in my room' Malissa told her. Lydia nodded her head before heading to bed, knowing it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Lydia felt like she had closed her eyes for a second before she woke up. There was banging on the front door she jumped up and rushed to the door, hoping the banging wouldn't wake Scott. She opened it, Lydia had no idea who would be at the door at this hour, but when she saw Stiles and Liam standing there, she wished it had been anyone else. She was so angry at them. They didn't let her invite them in only charging in the house.

'Come in why don't you' Lydia muttered under her breath.

'Where's Scott?' Stiles asked looking around like he expected Scott to just come out of nowhere.

'upstairs' Lydia told them

'so you were wrong' Stiles asked her, she looked at them, all she wanted to do was tell them the truth but she couldn't go against Scott's wishes no matter how much better it was to tell the truth,

'I'm not admitting I was wrong, if that's why you came.' Lydia crossed her hands across her chest. Liam looked at her, and she wondered if her heart had changed speed, but he didn't say anything.

'So why are you here if he is ok? And why isn't he here?' Liam asked.

'He's sleeping, other than you trying to kill him. Theo poisoned him with Wolfsbane.' Lydia gave them a very pointed look.

'He trusted Theo, it was his own fault.' Stiles shrugged his shoulders. She curled hands into fists. She didn't say another word only walking up stairs. She looked into Scott's room, he was still asleep. She walked over and felt for his pulse, she had to make sure, because he looked dead. His face has healed but there was still blood stain getting bigger on his shirt. She looked at the door to see Liam standing there.

'I was so angry he said no, I never thought he might know how I was feeling. Maybe if I hadn't attacked him, she wouldn't have died alone.' Liam told her,

'Theo trapped him inside the Library so he couldn't help, he didn't blame you, he sent Mason to see how you were. He still cares but I, I don't know, something is different.' She tilted her head

'I thought it was just me. The pack bond, I thought he had just cut it off to me, but it looks like it happened to everyone. Malia just called Stiles.' Liam told her

'you know, don't you?' Lydia asked

'Well, at first I didn't notice, because of losing Hayden, but something just wasn't there. Scott's bond to me. I thought it was just because of what I did, but after everything you said, I guessed, but then I heard this huge roar, from Scott, just after you left. And there was your heart beat.' Lydia nodded, she walked to the door and took Liam out. She looked back, in his sleep he looked peaceful, so Lydia was going to let him have that peace, because as soon as he woke it would disappear.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **So I will continue if asked, I just kept having this idea, if Theo hadn't hurt Lydia.**

 **Please also let me know what you think of this story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story.**


End file.
